


Right Here

by hannahmitchell



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e18 The Light, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahmitchell/pseuds/hannahmitchell
Summary: After the events on P4X-347, Jack needs some tangible reassurance that Daniel's ok





	Right Here

The knock on the door took Daniel by surprise. He'd just settled down on the couch, steaming mug on the coffee table, pizza box next to him and God did it feel good to be home. After too many weeks spent staring at the same walls, with only MREs to eat and the same people for company, a night of peace and quiet and _home_ was exactly what he needed. Not that he normally minded spending extended periods of time with Jack, Sam and Teal'c - he just needed some time to unwind, to be by himself... to know he wasn't going to go crazy because of some damn Goa’uld device scrambling his brain chemistry. 

The knock came again, followed by another and Daniel realised whoever it was wasn't going to go away. Swearing under his breath, he grabbed another slice of pizza and stood up, taking a bite out of it as he crossed the room to open the door. 

"Jack. Hi." Daniel blinked; Jack was pretty much the last person he expected to see. He stepped aside and gestured for Jack to come in. "Would have thought you'd be sick of the sight of me right now."

"You'd have thought." Jack didn't even crack a smile and Daniel frowned. He took a closer look at his friend. Jack looked thoroughly exhausted and too pale considering the amount of time he'd spent outside over the last few weeks. He went to the kitchen and offered Jack a beer and some pizza but Jack didn't appear to hear him. Daniel closed the refrigerator door and looked back at Jack. Jack was stood, hands in his pockets, staring at the balcony. "Jack?" 

"It's my job to protect you," Jack's voice was flat and he continued staring through the glass doors.

Daniel stepped up to stand next to Jack. “You do.” 

“When I saw you standing there, like… that.” Jack met Daniel’s eyes in the reflection. “It was.. God, Daniel, it ranks up there with hearing that gunshot when Ch…” He broke off and turned to Daniel, kissed him gently them embraced him tightly, his nose buried in Daniel’s neck. 

“I…” Daniel was lost for words, his heart aching. He simply wrapped his arms around Jack and held him close. “Jack.” Jack lifted his head and their lips met in a slow, deep kiss. “I’m so…” 

Jack placed a finger over Daniel’s lips to cut him off, shaking his head. “You died,” he said softly. Fine lines of pain showed around his lips and eyes. “You were dead, Daniel, and I…” Jack took a deep breath before continuing. “I didn’t even know if it would work, taking you back to 347 would do anything but I had to do **something**.” 

“It worked,” Daniel said softly. “Jack, it worked. I’m here. I’m ok.” 

“Yeah,” Jack nodded and rested his forehead against Daniel. “But I couldn’t… God all I’ve wanted to do for the last three weeks is touch you and just make sure but we didn’t get a minute to ourselves; Teal’c, Carter, or Loran were always there.” 

Daniel ran his hands up and down Jack’s back. “I know. But they’re not here now. It’s just you and me.” Daniel kissed Jack gently then pulled back and took him by the hand. “Come with me.” He lead an unresisting Jack towards the bedroom and sat down on the end of the bed. He maneuvered Jack to stand between his legs and rested his hands on Jack’s hips. 

Jack bent down to kiss Daniel and grabbed the hem of Daniel’s sweater, pulled it up over his head and dropped it to the floor. He trailed his fingers along the strip of flesh above the waistband of Daniel’s jeans and Daniel shivered. 

“I’m right here,” Daniel murmured, stripping out of his t-shirt and grabbing Jack’s hand, placing it over his chest. “Feel that?” 

Nodding, Jack spread his fingers across Daniel’s heart before sliding his hand up, cupping Daniel’s face in both of his hands. He opened his lips to say something but stopped and exhaled softly. Pressing their lips together, he stroked his thumbs across Daniel’s cheeks. “Yeah, I…” 

Daniel returned the kiss, his lips parting under Jack’s. He moved his hands back to Jack’s waist, hands sliding up under his shirt, fingers stroking skin. “I’m OK,” he whispered against Jack’s lips, pulling back far enough to remove Jack’s t-shirt and unbuckle his belt. He tugged Jack closer, kissing him again. “We’re home, we’re safe.” 

Jack ran his hands up and down Daniel’s arms before pushing him gently backwards onto his back, kneeling between his spread legs. He unzipped Daniel’s jeans and tugged them down; Daniel lifted his hips to help. “I need to…” Jack leaned forward, bracing himself with one hand either side of Daniel’s head, dipped his head and kissed Daniel.

“I know. I need it too.” The kiss deepened and Daniel curled one hand around the back of Jack’s neck, sliding the other between them to undo Jack’s jeans, fingers wrapping around his cock. 

“Daniel,” Jack groaned, pressing his face into Daniel’s shoulder. He shifted position, his own hand around Daniel’s cock, stroking him slowly. 

“I’m here, Jack. I’m right here.” Daniel’s voice broke and he bucked forward into Jack’s hand, arched his back and kissed Jack, long, slow and deep. He moved his hand faster up and down Jack’s cock, panting into Jack’s mouth as Jack worked his cock. 

They kissed and rocked and bucked against each other, hands sliding over fevered skin until Jack tensed and groaned, arching his back as he came. Daniel continued murmuring reassurances and Jack held him tighter until he too was orgasming, panting his release against Jack’s shoulder. 

Breathing heavily, Jack slumped down onto the bed next to Daniel. He pulled Daniel against his chest, hand skimming along his hip and thigh. 

Daniel sighed contentedly. “I’m right here Jack,” Daniel repeated again, curling into Jack and pulling the duvet up over them. “I’m ok and I’m right here.”

“Yeah,” Jack pressed a kiss to Daniel’s shoulder. “Yeah, you are.”


End file.
